Por tres razones
by AliCates
Summary: Matt no se esperaba que nadie fuera a entrar en su clase del conservatorio. Y menos que le hicieran tantas y tan extrañas preguntas.


Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

El reto que escogí es "Larga Vida a los Ocs".

El mundo de Harry Potter es obra de J. K. Rowling, menos Matt, que es muggle y es cosa mía.

¿Sabíais que Druida es amor? Pues lo es. Y una beta genial también :)

* * *

><p>Paso con toda la suavidad que puedo el arco por las cuerdas y no consigo que me suene medianamente bien. Cambio de nota, pero el chirrido de fondo resina al arco y lo vuelvo a intentar. Lo paso de nuevo, con más cuidado y delicadeza, pero nada. Suspiro fuertemente y empiezo a apretar las clavijas con frustración.<p>

—Eso suena peor que un gato al que le pisan el rabo, que lo sepas.

Me doy la vuelta asustado y me encuentro a un chico joven en la puerta. Me mira con una sonrisilla en los labios, como si se estuviera riendo de mí.

—Pero no es culpa tuya, si te sirve de consuelo. Bueno, en parte sí… porque ¿a quién coño se le ocurre coger un instrumento de cuerda? Hay que ser masoquista, de verdad.

Me quedo en silencio, completamente anonadado.

—Y más habiendo instrumentos de viento tan bonitos como el clarinete… o qué sé yo, la trompeta… ¿pero el contrabajo, por Dios?

Sigo sin decir nada, no sé me ocurre que contestarle.

—¿Te importa si paso?

Para variar no le digo nada. Me mira largamente después se ríe ante mi expresión de alucine.

—Voy a interpretar eso como un no.

Cierra la puerta tras de él y pone una silla, arrastrándola por el suelo, a unos dos metros de mí. Se sienta, cruzando las piernas como un indio. Se mancha los pantalones del barro que tenía en los zapatos, pero parece no importarle. Dejo el arco sobre la mesa que hay a mi izquierda, porque no creo que vaya a dejarme tocar.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Matthew —contesto en voz baja.

—¿Perdona?

—Matthew —repito, esta vez más fuerte.

—Bien, Matt, quiero que sepas que en la clase de al lado, la de los clarinetes, siempre serás bienvenido. Eso sí, no te lleves ese cacharro chirriador, por favor…

—En realidad normalmente no me suena tan mal. Es más, suelo tocarlo bastante bien, pero es que…  
>Me quedo en silencio, dubitativo. Es un completo desconocido, al fin y al cabo, y estoy segurísimo que no le importa mi vida.<p>

—¿Es qué…? —me incita.

Vale, parece que sí que le importa.

—Pues que no llevo un buen día…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿y eso? —me pregunta amablemente mientras me observa con curiosidad. No tengo claro si debo sentirme alagado o asustarme.  
>Se mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos y saca una piruleta azul en forma de corazón. La abre con torpeza y se le mete en la boca con cara de felicidad. Luego me mira, sonriente. Se saca la piruleta de la boca y la acerca a mí.<p>

—¿Quieres? —me pregunta.

No puedo evitar componer una cara de asco. Se da cuenta y se ríe.

—¿Y una sin chupar?

Saca otra del bolsillo y me la tiende.

—No, gracias.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Te prometo que esta no la he chupado —me dice con una cara de seriedad absoluta.

Vuelvo a reírme.

—¿Sabes otra cosa que tenéis los cuerdistas? —inquiere mientras vuelve a guardar la segunda piruleta en el bolsillo—. Sois unos escrupulosos todos. Es decir, los de viento si tenemos que probar el instrumento del de al lado pues no tenemos problema, aunque esté babeado. Los cuerdistas sois como más… no sé, ¿finos, tal vez?

Vuelvo a quedarme en silencio.

—Pones una cara muy graciosa cuando estás sorprendido, ¿lo sabías?

Suelta una carcajada. Niego con la cabeza, despacio y sintiéndome un poco incómodo. Se ríe de nuevo, parece que le caigo simpático.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a contar por qué llevas un mal día?

—Mmn, es un poco largo…

—Yo tengo todo el día —insiste.

—Pues, bueno, esta mañana me han despertado mi madre y mi hermano discutiendo…

—¿Y por qué discutían?

—Pues ni idea. Porque mi hermano no trabaja… o porque no estudia… no sé cuál de las dos tocó esta vez…

—¿Tienes muchos hermanos, verdad?

Ahora sí que consigue sorprenderme. Me quedo en silencio, con la boca entreabierta, dudando si debería irme o no.

—A ver, no te asustes —Se ríe—. Te he visto alguna vez subir a tu coche e iba mucha gente en él, no es que te haya estado espiando ni nada. —Suelta una carcajada ante mi cara de asombro.

—Pues sí, tengo dos hermanos y dos hermanas.

—¿En serio, tantos? —Ahora es él el que parece sorprendido—. ¿Mayores o pequeños?

—Pues yo tengo dieciséis. Una de mis hermanas tiene diecisiete, y la otra veintiuno. Mis hermanos tienen, el mayor veinticinco, y el otro catorce.  
>Se queda en silencio, parece que asombrado, pero no me queda del todo claro. Me mira como compadeciéndose de mí.<p>

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunto.

—No, que va —contesta—. Solamente que debes de tener una santa paciencia para no tirarte por una ventana… es decir, yo tengo una hermana y un hermano pequeño y ya estoy hasta el culo. Es que ni me imagino estar en tu lugar.  
>Lo dice todo con una sinceridad tan absoluta que hasta me siento alagado.<p>

—Normalmente lo que hago es huir de casa…

—Te entiendo —me dice asintiendo con la cabeza y sin quitar la cara de compadecimiento. Se queda así, observándome durante un largo rato, por lo que me vuelvo a sentir incómodo.

—¿Sabes? No aparentas tener dieciséis años —dice con un tono de voz triste.

—Pues los tengo, te lo prometo.  
>Asiente despacio y da vueltas a la piruleta en la boca. Se queda un buen rato entretenido, evaluándome. Yo me vuelvo a plantear largarme de la habitación.p

—¿Llevas un mal día sólo porque te han despertado tu madre y tu hermano? —me pregunta devolviéndome a la realidad.

—No, en realidad han sido muchas cosas. Sin importancia la mayoría, pero que en conjunto…

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues se me ha metido en jabón en los ojos mientras me duchaba… y no he encontrado mis vaqueros preferidos, he tenido que ponerme unos viejos… —le digo un tanto avergonzado.

En voz alta suena verdaderamente infantil.

—Sí, lo entiendo, eso es una putada.

Me quedo en silencio, mirándole.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí o qué? —le pregunto molesto.

—No, para nada. Venga, sigue, ¿qué más te ha pasado?

—He perdido el bus, y he tenido que esperar media hora de más. Y encima no he desayunado bien porque el asqueroso de mi hermano pequeño se acabó las galletas… y me llenó el cuarto de piezas de construcción, además. Esta mañana he pisado una y creí que me moría ahí mismo…

—¿Los vaqueros que te has puesto no te gustan? —me pregunta repentinamente.

—Pues… —Me quedo en silencio, pensando la respuesta porque la pregunta me ha dejado completamente descolocado—. No es que no me gusten, es que prefiero los otros…

—Entiendo.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada se mí.

—¿Por qué has entrado en el aula cuando estaba tocando? —pregunto yo, con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o que te mienta? —me dice poniendo los pies en el suelo y apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas.

Acerca su cara ligeramente a la mía, y compruebo que tiene unos ojos de color marrón verdosos bastante bonitos.

—Pues la verdad, a poder ser…

—Quería que pararas de tocar, porque sonaba verdaderamente mal y los sonidos chirriantes un sábado por la mañana de resaca no me vienen nada bien.

Me quedo en silencio, planteándome la cordura de la persona que está conmigo en el aula. Luego me entra la risa.  
>—¿Acostumbras a ser tan asquerosamente sincero con todo el mundo?p"—A veces sí, y a veces no. Con la gente como tú suelo mentir mucho, aunque da lo mismo, porque si te dijera la verdad no me creerías…

—Eso suena mucho a película de ciencia ficción.

—Pues más o menos, sí. ¿Te he ofendido?

—No, para nada —contesto sonriente—. Me estaba sonado muy mal.

—Pero que muy mal, sí…

—¿Sólo has entrado en el aula para que parara?

—No, y porque tenía curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad por qué?

—En parte por saber quién estaba matando a un gato en la clase del conservatorio. —Consigue que me de la risa y que me avergüence, por lo que aparto la mirara de él y la fijo en las clavijas del contrabajo—. Y en parte porque me pareces peculiar…

—¿Yo?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso?

—No lo sé, por eso hablo contigo. Para saber por qué me da la sensación de que eres peculiar.

—No soy peculiar, soy una persona normal.

—No digas chorradas, la normalidad no existe, o no por lo menos con las personas. Tienes que ser diferente.

—¿En qué?

—No lo sé… ¿formas parte de una secta?

Me río, pero él permanece totalmente serio.

—No que yo sepa.

—Mierda, pero estoy seguro que algo tienes. Y lo voy a averiguar.

Se quita el palo de la piruleta y lo lanza a la papelera, consiguiendo meterlo dentro.

—¿Tienes novia?

—No

—¿Y novio?

—No, tampoco —contesto frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente.

—¿Te gustan los bebés?

—Mmn, supongo que sí… —murmuro cada vez más desconcertado.

—¿Sabes volar?

—No, y espero que tú tampoco.

Se ríe, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Parece estar ocultándome algo, pero prefiero no preguntarle.

—¿Hablas algún idioma además del inglés?

—El francés.

—¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

—No especialmente…

—¿De verdad?

—Lo sabía, eres peculiar. ¿A quién no le gustan las hamburguesas?

—En realidad no me gusta la carne, por lo general…

—Estás como una cabra.

—¡Ah!, ¿yo estoy como una cabra? —replico. Me parece muy irónico que se él quién me lo diga—. Tú estás como una cabra.

—Sí, cierto —contesta asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que esa es la única razón por la que soy peculiar? ¿porque no me guste la carne? A los vegetarianos tampoco les gusta…

—No, verás. Yo ya sé porque eres peculiar.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí.

—¿Y lo sabías cuando entraste?

—No, entonces solo era una teoría.

—Vale, ¿y me la puedes contar, por favor?

—Eres peculiar por tres razones, que yo de momento sepa. La primera, que tienes más paciencia que el Santo Job.

—¿Por qué no he asesinado a ninguno de mis hermanos?

—Sí, y porque has contestado a todas mis preguntas sin mandarme a la mierda. Segunda, porque eres buena persona.

—¿Lo soy?

—No te has enfadado conmigo porque te dijera la verdad y te has mostrado amable durante todo el interrogatorio.

—¿Y la tercera?

—No te gustan las hamburguesas.

—Ya…

—¿Te sientes incómodo?

—No, pero creo que estás loco. No acostumbro a que me hagan el tercer grado todos los días—Explico asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Tan horrible ha sido?

No le contesto, pero le sonrío. Él se queda un buen rato pensativo.

—Puede que lo esté, no te lo niego. Bueno, Matt, ha sido un placer hablar contigo. Ya nos veremos…

—Claro…

—Un último favor, sino te importa…

—No, dime.

—Que rápido accedes… ¡tírate de un puente! —me dice riéndose.

Le sonrío.

—¿Y una cosa menos dolorosa, por favor? —le pido.

—No toques hasta dentro de diez minutos. Recojo el clarinete y me voy… hoy no estoy como para ponerme a tocar, ni como para aguantar que toques tú, tampoco…

—Bueno, adiós.

Me sonríe y sale del aula dejándome completamente alucinado. Miro el reloj para poder cumplir su favor correctamente. Cojo el arco de la mesa, y busco en la partitura el lugar donde me había quedado antes de que… de que el chico entrara. Me sorprendo aun más al darme cuenta de que no sé ni su nombre.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: Verdaderamente no se muestra mucha magia en este fic (más bien nada) así que os diré, para que entendáis por qué esto no es un original, que la persona que entra en la clase de Matt es James Sirius Potter.<p> 


End file.
